


Through the Years

by lovemeequally



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clexa babies, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, G!P Clarke, Heats, Jealous Clarke, Jealous Lexa, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Mating, Mutual Pining, Omega Lexa, Pups, Regret, Underage Sex, break ups, ruts, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemeequally/pseuds/lovemeequally
Summary: Clarke and Lexa fall in love when Lexa is 15 and Clarke is 17. Clarke's an alpha and Lexa is an omega. They love eachother but misunderstandings, jealousy, and distance keep getting in the way of their love. These are snapshots of their life, from high school to taking care of their own pups.





	1. Jealousy, Misunderstandings, and First Ruts

Lexa is jealous. Very jealous, if she’s being completely honest with herself. All those girls are flirting and throwing themselves at _her_ Clarke. Lexa is 15 and a sophomore and Clarke is 17 and a senior. Clarke moved next door from her when she was 13 and Lexa was 11. Lexa was Clarke’s first friend in Polis, but certainly not her last.

Clarke became very popular when high school came around. She’s a gorgeous alpha and newly captain of the basketball team. Everyone loves Clarke. Everyone always hits on Clarke but Clarke always politely refuses. Lexa doesn’t understand why Clarke rejects everyone but she doesn’t mind it one bit.

But now, it seems like Clarke’s wavering a bit. She’s been entertaining the flirting a bit, specifically from her co-captain and delicious smelling omega Ontari. Clarke’s first rut is coming in a few days and Lexa is jealous over the thought that Clarke might spend it with someone.

“Hey Lex, ready for geometry?” Lexa is pulled out of her thoughts by her other best friend, Costia. Costia is in the same grade as her and an alpha. They have been best friends since pre-school. Other than Costia and Clarke, Lexa is only really close with Lincoln and Clarke’s best friend Octavia. Lexa is quiet. She doesn’t like big social situations or being the center of attention. She’s on the volleyball team and everyone loves her, but she feels awkward around people she’s not close to.

“Yeah let’s go,” Lexa responds to her best friend quietly. She cast one longing glance at Clarke leaning against the lockers, smiling at something Ontari said. Lexa wishes she had to courage to tell Clarke she has feelings for her, but she’s terrified.

///

“Lexi!” Clarke calls out and honks her horn. Lexa is a little startled but smiles and walks towards Clarke’s car. Since Clarke and Lexa are both on sports teams, they stay after school late for their practices. It’s habit now that Clarke drives Lexa home.

“Hi..” Lexa says, quieter than usual, as she hops in the passenger seat. Clarke furrows her eyebrows and stares at the younger omega.

“Alright spill.” Clarke says confidently.

“What? There’s nothing to spill, Clarke.” Lexa says with a blush. Clarke knows her so well.

“That’s a lie.” Clarke says casually as she puts the car in drive and pulls out of the parking lot.

“No..” Lexa says quietly.

“You have a tell.” Clarke says, briefly glancing at Lexa.

“No I don’t.” Lexa answers firmly.

“Oh yes you do.” Clarke laughs.

“Well tell me, what is it?” Lexa asks frustrated.

“Nope.” Clarke pops the ‘p’ in the word. “If I tell you, you will actively try to avoid doing it when you’re trying to lie to me.”

“Claaaaarke.” Lexa whines. Clarke just laughs and Lexa huffs, pointing her nose up and looking away from Clarke. “You’re annoying.”

Clarke chuckles and shakes her head. “Maybe so. But you still love me anyways.” Clarke flashes a bright smile Lexa’s way. Lexa looks at Clarke briefly but turns as soon as she starts to blush.

Yeah..I do…” Lexa mumbles before growing really quiet. Clarke drops her smile and looks at her best friend with confusion.

The car ride is pretty silent after that point until Clarke pulls into her driveway. Lexa finally gathers some courage.

“Your first rut is coming up.” Lexa says, desperately trying to sound casual. “Are you nervous?”

Clarke scrunches up her face, deep in thought. “Not really nervous. I’m just sort of dreading it.”

“What? Why?” Lexa asks, surprised. Ruts are not exactly fun but a lot of hormonal high school alphas see it as a right of passage. When Octavia’s older brother Bellamy went through his first rut last year, he came into school the next week as smug as can be. 

“Ruts make you feel desperate and wild. I don’t really want to feel like that. Besides, spending a rut alone is torture.” Clarke says with a shrug.

“Oh.” Lexa simply says, her heart beating out of her chest. “You’re not going to spend your rut with anyone?” Lexa tries to make her question sound innocent.

“I really don’t think so.” Clarke replies honestly. “We’ve talked about this before. You know that I’m a virgin. And while I’m not really waiting for anything special. I don’t really want my first rut to be my first time. Does that make sense?” 

“Yeah..that makes perfect sense.” Lexa replies, feeling like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

“Now are you gonna tell me what’s up with you today?” Clarke asks softly.

“Oh um..it was just a shitty day.” Lexa averts the question. Clarke nods, not really believing her.

“Right...well maybe you want to go grab shakes and burgers? I can cheer you up with some corny jokes,” Clarke says brightly and Lexa beams. God, her heart speeds up so fast when Clarke looks at her like that.

“Okay yeah that sounds good.” Lexa says quietly, a gentle smile easing its way on her face. Clarke mentally high fives herself for making Lexa smile. Both are two fools too scared to admit their feelings for one another.

///

“So Ontari, what’s happening with you and Clarke?” Monroe asks Ontari in the bathroom. Little do they know, Lexa is in one of the stalls. Lexa bites her lip, unsure if she should make her presence known. Ontari chuckles.

“Well Clarke is a tough one. She’s one of the most popular kids in our school, but she rejects everyone’s advances. She’s actually really fun to talk to though so I’m going to see where a little flirting takes us.” Ontari says as she applies makeup in the mirror.

“Would you want to spend her rut with her? Rumour has it, she’s gonna have her first rut this weekend.” Monroe says casually while fixing her hair.

“Wait really? I wondered why her alpha pheromones were off the charts this week.” Ontari said more to herself than to Monroe.

“Yeah she mentioned it to me today when I invited her to my party this weekend.” Monroe says and Lexa fumes inside. She knows Clarke already told her she didn’t want to spend her rut with anyone but maybe Ontari could change her mind. Lexa wants to cry.

“I mean I definitely wouldn’t oppose spending her rut with her. But what about that girl she’s always with? Lexa Woods. She’s on the volleyball team and her and Clarke are always together. That’s one of the reasons I’ve never stepped up my game. They have to be sleeping together.” Ontari says and Lexa’s eyes widen. Do people really think that her and Clarke?.. No way. Lexa shakes her head. Clarke could never see her like that.

“Oh yeah Lexa is actually a really nice girl, a little quiet. I think they’re just friends though. So I’m pretty sure you have a chance with Griffin. I totally saw her checking out your ass the other day at practice.” Monroe says lightly, not knowing how it’s ripping Lexa’s heart to shreds.

“No way!” Ontari squeals excitedly. Monroe and Ontari exit the bathroom in excited chatters. Meanwhile, Lexa finally exits the stall. She furiously wipes away the tears in her eyes. She needs to make a move or forget about her feelings for Clarke completely. It’s tearing her apart.

///

Lexa gets a text later from Clarke asking if she can get a ride from one of her volleyball friends after practice because Ontari wants to stay late and work on their strategy for the next game. Lexa gets a ride with one of her teammates and cries when she gets home. She might be too late.

///

“So how was your ‘strategy planning’ with Ontari?” Lexa asks the next morning as soon as she gets in the car. Clarke looks at her a little flustered.

“Oh it was fine, I guess.” Clarke mumbles and Lexa nods sadly, looking away. Something definitely happened between Ontari and Clarke. She’s never seen Clarke so flustered before.

“Oh alright..” Lexa mumbles. “Do you um..do you like Ontari?” Lexa blurts out shortly later. Clarke is silent for a moment. The silence breaks Lexa’s heart.

“I don’t know.” Clarke responds and Lexa wants to cry. “I mean, I never saw her _that_ way before. I think my upcoming rut is clouding my judgement.”

“So did something happen between you two?” Lexa asks just above a whisper, terrified of the answer. Clarke chews on her lip a bit before answering. She feels guilty, like she wronged Lexa in some way. 

“Uh well she kissed me. We ended up making out a bit but it didn’t go any farther than that.” Clarke replies quietly. Lexa can feel her eyes getting watery so she looks at the car window and wills herself to calm down. Lexa is quiet for a while and Clarke keeps nervously looking over at her.

“Lex? Lexa.. are you oka-”

“So that was your first kiss then?” Lexa blurts out randomly, interrupting Clarke. Clarke looks wide eyed.

“Yeah. You know I was never with anyone before that.” Clarke answers, slightly confused and a little sad.

“Right..” Lexa mumbles.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asks quietly. “This thing with Ontari..it...it’s not going to happen again. I already told her that and I-”

“It’s fine, Clarke. I’m fine. Why would I care who you kiss? We’re friends. Friends don’t have a problem with their friends kissing people. You wouldn’t care if I kissed someone.” Lexa responds coldly. They drive the rest of the way to school in silence. Right before Lexa gets out, Clarke grabs her wrist softly.

“Lex..” Clarke says gently.

“What?” Lexa snaps slightly. She knows she has no right to be mad but she’s heartbroken and she’s wrongly lashing out at Clarke. Clarke, who has poor puppy dog eyes right now. 

“I would care.” Clarke says shakily.

“What?” Lexa asks confused, unsure what they are talking about.

“I would care if you kissed someone.” Clarke says honestly. Lexa’s eyes widen, searching for something. They are suspended in this moment, just staring into each other’s eyes. It feels like forever..until forever is no more and Lincoln breaks their moment with a honk of her car horn.

“Yo Griff, you’re taking up two parking spots.” Lincoln calls out with a big goofy smile on his face. Clarke lets go of Lexa’s wrist and the sophomore omega hurries into school, wondering what the hell just happened.

///

Lexa decides to skip lunch in the cafeteria because she wants to clear her head. What did Clarke mean by that? She would care if Lexa kissed someone else? Does that mean Clarke likes her? God, her head is spinning.

“Hey Lex! I couldn’t find you in the cafeteria.” Costia chirps out and plops right next to her. Costia Winters has been Lexa’s rock since they were little kids. Clarke and Costia are friendly but not friends, only putting up with each other for Lexa’s sake. Costia will sometimes sit with their group, but usually she will sit with her debate team friends.

“Oh yeah..I just needed some air.” Lexa mumbles before taking a bite of her sandwich.

“What’s wrong?” Costia asks worriedly. She can tell something is off with her best friend

“Oh nothing..I just...have you ever liked someone? Like really really _really_ liked someone?” Lexa asks quietly. She can trust Costia. Costia blushes a little and pushes her own hair behind her ears before quickly averting Lexa’s curious gaze.

“Yes I have.” Costia mumbles.

“Really? You never told me.” Lexa says, slightly shocked. Costia just shrugs.

“It happens. Anyways what is this about?” Costia says, desperately trying to get the attention of her. She’s had a crush on Lexa for years now but she knows Lexa is in love with Clarke. It’s obvious to everyone but Lexa and Clarke.

“Clarke madeout with Ontari last night.” Lexa says sadly. “But today when we were in the car..I think we had a moment.”

“How could she do that to you?!” Costia fumes out. Costia is willing to push her own feelings aside and let Lexa and Clarke be happy, but not when Clarke is going to go around with other people and break her best friend’s heart. Lexa deserves better than that. Maybe she can be that better person for Lexa.

“Cos, she didn’t do anything wrong. We are best friends and that’s it.” Lexa mumbles, tears filling her eyes.

“Oh Lex come here.” Costia opens her arms and Lexa falls into her embrace. “It’s alright. I’m here.” Costia hugs her tight and kisses her temple. Little do they know, Clarke is jealously watching them from across the grass. Clarke huffs away and decides to go back to the cafeteria and sulk the rest of the period. 

///

Clarke and Lexa’s car ride home is completely silent. Neither girl knows what to say. 

“Listen my rut is coming tomorrow so I won’t be in school. You’ll have to get a ride from Lincoln. I’m sorry.” Clarke says once Lexa starts to get out of the car. Lexa’s eyes widen.

“Oh okay. Umm have fun.” Lexa stutters out and hurries inside. She shakes her head once she gets inside. ‘Have fun.’ Could she have been anymore awkward? Lexa stays up half the night, worrying that Clarke might call Ontari over for her rut.

She knows Clarke’s sire wouldn’t care either. Abby’s going to be at a medical conference in Philly for the rest of the week. Besides, Abby doesn’t care what Clarke does. Ever since Jake died, Abby has been very focused on work and that’s it.

///

Lexa gets to school the next day and finds out that Ontari is absent too. She thinks she feels her heart break a little that day.

///

The entire school has off the next Monday and Tuesday for some teacher’s convention so Lexa sits at home those next two days, wondering what’s going on next door. Her stomach twists and turns at the thought of Clarke with Ontari.

On Wednesday, Clarke’s rut is over and she texts Lexa that she can give her a ride to school. Lexa texts her back and says that Costia’s brother Roan is going to give her a ride instead. Clarke is a little upset by this information. Her whole rut all she could think about was the green eyed omega. She desperately wanted to call Lexa and tell her to come over, but she knew she couldn’t. That’s not how she wanted her and Lexa to get together.

Lexa ignores her the whole day and texts her that she’s getting a ride with Costia and Roan again this afternoon and for the rest of the week. When Clarke asks what’s wrong, Lexa lies and says nothing. She knows she’s being childish but she can’t help it. She doesn’t think she can take hearing the sordid details about her and Ontari’s torrid affair.

///

Clarke confronts Lexa the next day after volleyball practice right before she’s about to get into Roan and Costia’s car.

“Lexa, can I talk to you for a second?” Clarke says, out of breath from running to catch up with her.

Lexa turns around with wide eyes. Costia rolls her eyes and keeps quiet, letting Lexa make her own decisions.

“Um I don’t want to keep Roan waiting on me, Clarke.” Lexa stutters out nervously.

“It will only take a second. Besides, I can always drive you home if you want. I..I don’t know what I did, but I miss you Lexi.” Clarke says sincerely. These past few days have been really tough on Clarke. She doesn’t even know what she did wrong. Maybe Lexa and Costia hooked up or something and that’s why Lexa has been acting so different. Clarke really hopes that’s not the truth because that would break her heart.

“Fine..I’ll ride home with you.” Lexa sighs out. She’s going to have to hear about Clarke and Ontari eventually. She can’t ignore the truth forever.

“We can wait for you, Lexa.” Costia chimes in, annoyed. This blonde alpha thinks she can sleep with some other omega and then come running back to Lexa.

“No, it’s fine Cos. Thanks anyways guys.” Lexa calls out and starts walking with Clarke toward the apha’s car.

“So what’s been going on Lexa? Are you and Co-”

“You slept with Ontari, didn’t you?” Lexa cut Clarke off before she could even finish her thought.

“What?” Clarke stops walking, her mouth agape like a fish. 

“Ontari..you spent your rut with her, right? That’s what you wanted to tell me. Because..she...she was absent from school on Friday too and-” Lexa stutters over each word.

“Lexa, I didn’t sleep with her. I have no idea why she was absent Friday but she wasn’t with me.” Clarke draws her words out carefully. Is this why Lexa has been ignoring her?

A myriad of emotions flash through Lexa’s eyes, shock, guilt, relief. 

“Oh..” Lexa replies dumbly. God does she feel stupid. Why does she always just jump to conclusions without asking. If she would have asked Clarke she would have known that Clarke didn’t sleep with Ontari.

“Is that..is that why you’ve been ignoring me?” Clarke asks, confused.

“Um a little bit.” Lexa hangs her head low.

“A little bit? Lexa, what does that even mean?” Clarke asks.

“I was jealous.” Lexa blurts out and turns around, wiping her tears so Clarke couldn’t see them.

“Jealous? Of Ontari?” Clarke asks dumbly. Does Lexa actually have feelings for her? Could this be true?

“Yes.” Lexa’s voice is quiet like a mouse and suddenly Clarke gets it. She’s not alone in this feeling. Lexa likes her too..and more than just in a best friend capacity.

Lexa is facing away from Clarke but she can feel Clarke close to her. The alpha comes close behind her and Lexa holds back her sniffles.

“Do you like me?” Clarke nervously asks. “Do you like me as in more than just a friend?”

Lexa bites her lip. Should she tell her? At this point, even if she lies, Clarke will know she’s lying. Apparently she has a tell.

“Yes I do.” Lexa sniffles slightly. It’s quiet for a moment and it kills Lexa. This is when Clarke tells her that she doesn’t have those type of feelings for her.

“Lex, turn around.” Clarke whispers into Lexa’s hair.

“No..” Lexa starts to cry softly.

“Please…” Clarke says gently. 

“Clarke..” Lexa whines quietly.

“Turn around so I can kiss you.” Clarke says shakily. Lexa tenses up for a moment before relaxing. Lexa hesitantly turns around and Clarke gently smiles back at her. Clarke cups her cheeks and leans in. Just before she kisses her, she whispers onto Lexa’s lips ‘I like you too.”

The kiss itself is electric and sweet. It’s innocent yet desperate. Lexa moans softly and parts her wet lips slightly. Clarke adds her tongue as a result and Lexa puts her hands in Clarke’s hair. Neither can believe this is happening. Eventually they break apart and Clarke opens her arms for Lexa to fall into. Lexa hugs Clarke back and melts in the alpha’s arm. Did that really just happen? Her first kiss...and it was with Clarke. 

“Let me take you home, okay?” Clarke says softly and Lexa nods against her. Everything is the way it’s supposed to be.


	2. Together At Last...Sort Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small time jump. Aftermath of Clarke and Lexa professing their feelings for one another. They're together at last...sort of.

Life is good for Clarke and Lexa the next few months. They never put a label on what they are to each other but the whole school knows they are together..unofficially. Clarke kisses Lexa in the morning by the lockers and holds her hand while they walk to class. 

All their friends tease them playfully and everyone is genuinely really happy for them..except Costia that is.

Clarke is so sweet to her and really affectionate. She always leaves little gifts in Lexa’s locker and the omega swoons. Their relationship has been nothing short of perfect..except both girls wish they would become official, but neither will broach the topic.

Kissing Clarke is amazing. She’s never felt aroused before until about two months into their relationship. Clarke was on top of her, kissing and touching her. The alpha started lightly sucking on her ear, moving down to kiss her neck and collarbone. Lexa was flushed.

This was their hottest makeout session yet and Lexa felt desperate for more. With some encouragement from Lexa, Clarke took off Lexa’s top and bra and started sucking and kissing on her breasts. It was the first time Clarke saw Lexa’s breasts and she was in complete and utter awe.

Lexa was moaning and wanted more. She wanted to give herself to Clarke. She wanted to touch and be touched intimately by her alpha. But then of course her older sister Anya had to walk through the door. Anya is a sophomore at Polis U. She wasn’t exactly thrilled to find her sister half naked with an alpha on top of her but she got over it. 

That was almost two months ago though and they haven’t gone much farther than that. Lexa is a little nervous. She heard it hurts the first time. She wants her first time to be with Clarke. Hell, she wants Clarke to be her only. But she’s nervous she’s not going to know what to do and embarrass herself. She just wants to be perfect for Clarke.

“Hey baby.” Clarke comes from behind and wraps her arms around her, kissing her neck. Lexa blushes.

“Clarke, we’re in school.” Lexa mumbles quietly. She’s still getting used to all the PDA. This thing with Clarke, whatever it may be, has thrown her straight into the limelight.

“Mmm..you’re coming over tonight? Indian food and cheesy romcoms?” Clarke mumbles into Lexa’s hair. Lexa smiles. 

“Yes..I’ll be there.” Lexa says happily.

“Oh and um if you want to stay over again, my mom has the night shift at the hospital.” Clarke whispers softly and Lexa’s eyes widen. Last weekend, Lexa accidentally fell asleep and stayed over Clarke’s. Anya covered for her with her parents the next morning so it was all good. But now this sleepover would be planned. Would they maybe go further tonight? Lexa gulps at the idea. She’s just as excited as she is nervous at the prospect.

“Oh..” Lexa says.

“Look you don’t have to. It was just a suggestion. If it makes you uncomfortable or-”

Lexa turns around in Clarke’s arms and kisses Clarke into silence. The alpha hums into the kiss contentedly.

“I’m not uncomfortable, just surprised at the offer. But yes, I’ll tell my mom that I’m staying over Costia’s.” Lexa smiles sweetly and Clarke swoons. God, does she love this girl.

///

“Hey Cos, can I ask a favor?” Lexa asks while catching up with Costia after geometry.

“Sure, whatsup?” Costia asks her best friend. She’s been slowly getting over her feelings for Lexa. She’s even started dating this junior beta on the soccer team named Tessa. 

“Can you...well just if my mom were to text you for any reason tonight just let me know okay?” Lexa says quietly. Costia stops walking and narrows her eyes at Lexa.

“Why would your mom be calling me? Aren’t you going over Clarke’s?” Costia asks suspiciously.

“Well yeah that’s kind of why she might call you. Clarke asked me if I could sleepover tonight and obviously my mom isn’t going to let me stay over Clarke's now that we are sort of together soo..” 

“So you’re gonna say you’re staying over mine?” Costia asks annoyingly.

“Well if you have a problem with it then I won’t..” Lexa says slowly, confused at her friend’s reaction.

“No it’s fine..Are you going to sleep with Clarke tonight or something? Is tonight the night?” Costia asks jealously. Ok, so maybe she’s not fully over her feelings for Lexa.

Lexa blushes and Costia wishes she was blushing because of her and not the Griffin alpha.

“I don’t know. It’s not something I want to plan, you know?” Lexa says with a wide smile on her face.

“Yeah..well...be careful okay?” Costia says before walking away.

“Always. Thanks Cos!”

Lexa shakes away the strange feeling she got during that interaction with Costia. Her best friend has been acting very odd and distant lately and she's not sure why. She misses her best friend though.

///

“Hey” Lexa says shyly with a smile on her face as she walks into Clarke’s bedroom wearing one of her girlfriend’s oversized tees to bed. The whole night was filled with gentle kisses and cuddling while watching movies. It was perfect.

Clarke quickly puts her sketchbook on the nightstand and watches as Lexa climbs into her lap. Lexa has a twinkle in her eyes and Clarke just can’t get enough.

“Mm you look so sexy in my shirt.” Clarke says softly, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s waist as Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke’s neck.

Lexa blushes immensely before staring at Clarke’s lips. Clarke smirks and leans in, softly kissing Lexa. Their soft kisses turn less gentle, more passionate. Lexa sighs in Clarke’s mouth and starts kissing the alpha harder. 

Clarke grabs Lexa by the waist and gets on top of her, pushing Lexa to lay on the bed. Lexa moans quietly, loving when her alpha gets aggressive. They kiss for quite awhile. Clarke is grabbing at Lexa’s hair passionately and Lexa is grabbing Clarke’s ass and wrapping her legs tightly around Clarke, encouraging the alpha to grind her bulge harder into her.

“Baby..” Lexa mumbles, breathing heavily. She can tell she’s really working Clarke up and more than usual. If she’s being honest, she’s really worked up too. 

Their makeouts can get hot and heavy but something feels different about this time. It feels like they both need _more_. 

Clarke pulls over Lexa’s top and the omega does the same to her. Lexa unbuttons Clarke’s pants and Clarke takes them off herself before taking off Lexa’s too. Clarke is growling and whimpering, on the edge of coming in her pants (which, surprisingly, she has yet to do after a year of this endless making out with no release).

But this time, it feels more desperate. It feels more intense. It feels more everything.

Lexa moans and whines out in arousal. Clarke rubbing against her is hot and arousing and Lexa just can’t take it anymore. She wants to have sex. Oh god does she really _really_ want it.

“Clarke baby…” Lexa puts on of her hand against Clarke’s chest.

“Yeah?” Clarke asks breathlessly, stopping her movements.

“I..really want you.” Lexa says with big nervous eyes, hoping that Clarke understands what she’s saying. Judging by Clarke’s widening eyes, Clarke gets it.

“Really?” Clarke asks surprised. She knew that they were eventually going to get to that point, but she didn’t know when. They never really talked about sex. It was more of a ‘whatever happens, happens’ kind of setup.

“Yeah..if you want t-”

Yes!” Clarke squeaks out and Lexa chuckles at Clarke’s overexcitement. “I mean yeah..” Clarke tries to sound cooler but it just winds up making Lexa laugh more. Clarke can be such a cute little dork sometimes.

Lexa bites her lip before leaning in to kiss her again. Clarke kisses back feverishly. Lexa moans quietly while Clarke grinds into her more. This is really going to happen. Sex. With Clarke.

Clarke pulls at Lexa’s panties and the omega helps her take them off. Clarke’s boxers come next. Lexa pulls Clarke flush against her body. They are completely naked and Lexa can feel Clarke’s member rubbing up against her. Lexa whimpers. She’s so aroused she feels like she might explode.

“Condom..” Lexa barely mumbles in between their hot kisses. Clarke moves slightly, her hand opening her top drawer and pulling out a condom.

“I bought these just in case.” Clarke says with a light blush on her face. Clarke changes her position slightly. Lexa stares up at her with kiss swollen lips, her brown hair a muck and her chest moving fast to the beat of her overexcited heart. Her chest is red from all the activity. 

Lexa can hear Clarke open the wrapper and looks down at Clarke putting the condom on. Her body is a buzz. She can’t believe this is really happening. She knew her and Clarke were well on their way to having sex but she certainly didn’t think it would happen today, on such a random day. 

Clarke finishes putting the condom on and gets back on top of Lexa, pushing the omega’s stray hairs out of her face. Clarke leans down and kisses Lexa sloppily, overly excited for what’s to come.

Clarke’s hands roam and she grabs Lexa’s legs and encourages them to wrap around her waist for better leverage. Clarke’s member bumps into Lexa’s clit and they both moan.

“Wow this is really happening..” Lexa mumbles out as Clarke starts sucking on her neck.

“Can I push in?” Clarke asks as she angles her penis at Lexa’s entrance.

“Um yeah..” Lexa giggles nervously. She heard the first time hurts a bit but she loves Clarke. She may not have said it to the blonde yet but it doesn’t make it any less true. She wants her first time to be with her.

“You sure?” Clarke asks again, a little nervous too.

“I’m sure.” Lexa says evenly with a nervous smile on her face. This is a big step but she’s ready for it.

Clarke nods and starts to push in. Lexa throws her head back deeper in the pillows. Her face morphs in slight pain and she moans out a little. It definitely is painful. Clarke is pretty big.

Clarke thrusts slightly and Lexa releases another moan while gripping tightly onto Clarke’s back. Clarke hesitates to push any further when she realizes Lexa is in pain.

“Baby you’re in pain.” Clarke mumbles out, pressing her forehead to Lexa’s sweaty chest.

“No it’s okay. Please keep going.” Lexa grits out, the pain is already slightly going away. Now it’s just a muted stinging sensation.

Clarke nods and pushes more and more of her member in slowly until she’s fully inside Lexa. Clarke whimpers. This feels better than she would have ever imagined.

“Lexa..” Clarke moans out. “I need more.. I need to-”

“Move..you can move.” Lexa whispers out. Clarke kisses Lexa passionately and starts pushing in and out. Her thrusts start off cautious, making sure she doesn’t hurt Lexa. Once she realizes that Lexa is enjoying herself, Clarke’s thrusts get faster and harder.

Clarke moves her hand down Lexa’s hot body and starts gently rubbing on Lexa’s clit. She knows she isn’t going to last long and she wants to make Lexa feel good too.

Lexa has always been quiet when they make out. Her moans are quiet too. But this time, her moans are slightly louder. Her whole demeanor is much more relaxed and open. She’s completely giving herself over to Clarke’s touch.

“Lex yes..fuck this...feels...so fucking..ama...zing.” Clarke groans out in between thrusts. Lexa’s breathes are growing even more uneven. Her legs are locked tight around Clarke’s body. Her whole body is in overdrive.

Lexa starts to feel desperate. Clarke is rubbing her clit and she doesn’t think she can take it anymore. She’s going to come. She’s never come before in her life. God, this feels so much better than she thought it would.

“Clarke!” Lexa moans out, her back arching and her nails scratching down the alpha’s back. Lexa starts coming and her whole body feels amazing for seconds. Clarke growls loud and starts coming too. 

Both girls come down from their highs and Lexa slowly rubs up and down Clarke’s back. Clarke starts to get her breathing back under control and slowly pulls out of Lexa. Lexa winces slightly in pain. Clarke kisses her temple and gets up to dispose of the condom.

Lexa closes her eyes, happy. She just lost her virginity to Clarke. The girl she loves. Everything couldn’t be better...well except perhaps if her and Clarke started officially dating. However, unbeknownst to both Clarke and Lexa, the day where they are officially together would be years in the future.


	3. Please Don't Do This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Jumps! Trouble hits the clexa ship

_3 Months Later_

“You know Griffin and Ontari could totally be doing it.” One of the drunk girls at the party slurs out. All the other juniors giggle and Lexa feels her heart tense up.

“No they’re not.” Lexa mumbles. 

“Come on Lexa, think about it. You guys aren’t even official right? Clarke is definitely playing the field. It’s her first year of college!” One of the other girls say and Lexa bites her lip and looks away.

Her and Clarke have been together for about 6 months now but they never labeled it. It was already halfway through Clarke’s senior year and they knew it was going to be hard with Clarke so far away. Clarke goes to college six hours away.

It’s hard. They facetime every couple of days and Clarke tells her she misses her. Right before Clarke left, the alpha told Lexa she’s in love with her and they exchanged passionate ‘I love yous’ in between making love.

But still, for some reason, they never discussed exclusivity. They never felt the need to. They didn’t want anyone else. But now Lexa is really nervous that Clarke could be hooking up with Ontari or other girls at college. If she found out Clarke was with someone else, it would break her heart.

“Alright ladies leave Lex alone.” Costia chimes and sits down next to Lexa. Costia smiles softly at Lexa and snuggles closer to her, happy and drunk. Her and Lexa’s friendship has been better than ever ever since Clarke went to college. No more of that blonde Griffin alpha taking up her favorite omega’s time.

The girls presume their gossip, moving onto other topics which Lexa is grateful for. The rest of the party though she can’t get the idea of Clarke and Ontari out of her head.

///

_2 Months Later_

“Miss Griffin..you’re late.” Professor Pike says as Clarke hurries through the door to her 8 a.m. class. She goes to a small liberal arts school so attendance is really important as her classes are so small. She’s in a highly selective 7 year med program and it’s proving very difficult.

She has no time to go out with Ontari or any of her friends. Her work is intense and her professors are some of the hardest of the school. Not to mention all the pressure her mom has been putting on her lately, even going as far as to threaten cutting her off if she doesn’t maintain a 3.5 GPA.

“Sorry Professor, I was-” Clarke hurries to explain herself but Pike waves her off.

“I don’t want to hear it.” Pike says coldly. Clarke nods and embarrassedly sinks deeper into chair.

She barely has time to talk to Lexa lately and she misses her so much. She misses her touch, her kisses, just being around her. It’s almost December though and she will be back in Polis soon for her winter break. She plans on spending the whole break with Lexa. That’s the only thing getting her through the rest of this semester. 

After classes, Clarke goes back to her dorm and gets a phone call from her mom. She contemplates ignoring it but figures she might as well get it over with.

“Clarke, I have news.” Abby says in the phone. “I was offered a position in San Francisco so I will be moving from Polis by the end of the month. They want me there immediately.”

Clarke heart squeezes. Her plans to see Lexa this break have no unraveled, as has the rest of her plans.

///

_1 Month Later_

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Clarke says, picking up the duffle bag she just dropped and hurrying out of Lexa’s bedroom.

“Clarke! Clarke wait!” 

Clarke can hear the calls but she doesn’t care. She needs to get out of here before she turns around and pummels Costia.

“Clarke!!” Lexa hurries out of her house and follows Clarke to her car.

“Don’t! Just don’t.” Clarke growls out and hops into her car. She shoves the key in the ignition and turns the car on. Lexa runs behind her car, blocking her in.

“Get out of my way, Lexa!!” Clarke screams from her car.

“No! Not until you let me explain!!” Lexa says while crying. Clarke huffs and turns off the ignition of her car and gets out. 

“Clarke, I didn’t..we didn’t…”

“Fuck?” Clarke asks coldly. 

“I..she kissed me last night and we fell asleep and then this morning I..it was confusing and she kissed me again and I-”

“I’m done..” Clarke shakes her head and wipes her tears away furiously.

“Clarke, please wait. I was just..I was confused and you have been ignoring me. And then that fight we had two days ago felt like the end of us and-”

“So you just run straight into Costia’s arms? That’s real nice Lexa.” Clarke responds coldly.

“Stop that! You know that I only want you.” Lexa replies shakily, hesitantly moving closer to Clarke and cupping her cheeks, waiting for Clarke to resist her touch. But Clarke doesn’t. Instead, the alpha shuts her eyes and sighs deeply, falling into the touch.

“I only want you.” Lexa hiccups as she holds back her sobs.

“You kissed..twice.” Clarke mumbles defeatedly.

“I..it was comfort. I felt lost and empty, Clarke. I thought I lost you.” Lexa says emotionally.

“We fought because you thought I was sleeping with Ontari and you wouldn’t believe me when I said I wasn’t.” Clarke pulls out of Lexa’s arms and starts pacing. “Meanwhile, you’re the one who has been with others.”

“Clarke, that’s not fair. Nothing happened between me and Costia until last night and it wasn’t..it wasn’t like that.” Lexa begs for Clarke to hear her words.

“Wasn’t like what?” Clarke snaps and then sighs again. She looks out at the street for a bit. Lexa just stands there shuddering from her tears, waiting patiently for Clarke to speak.

“We never said we were exclusive..” Clarke mumbles and Lexa shakes her head.

“Don’t do that. I know what I did with Costia was wrong. We may have never said the words but I never was with anyone else..were...were you?” Lexa says the last part with so much vulnerability and insecurity.

“Of course not.” Clarke responds right away. She never wanted anyone but Lexa. “The fact of the matter is that I’m in college. I live 6 hours away now and I won’t even be living in Polis on breaks anymore.”

“Clarke please..don’t do this.” Lexa hiccups and starts to cry, knowing this is the end. Clarke is ending things with her. Clarke opens her arms and Lexa falls into her embrace.

“We are in different places. You need to be a kid and enjoy your last two years of high school. You need someone who can give you so much more than I can right now.” Clarke says sadly, barely holding herself together.

“No. No. Listen to me, Clarke, I don’t want anyone else. I don’t want Costia! I’m not in love with Costia. I love you.” Lexa replies adamantly. Clarke looks at her bittersweetly with knowing in her eyes.

“And I love you.” Clarke cups her cheeks. Clarke's eyes are watery, but she's forcing herself not to shed one tear. She refuses to cry in front of Lexa. She will break down later.

“Please don’t do this..” Lexa cries, wetting Clarke’s shirt.

“You may love me but you still have feelings for Costia that are beyond friendship.” Clarke says softly, breaking her own heart in the process. Lexa sniffles and hugs Clarke tighter.

“I love you.” Lexa chokes on her words. She truly loves Clarke. That kiss with Costia...she felt things, but it’s not like what she feels with Clarke. Nothing will compare..ever.

Clarke nods and kisses Lexa on the forehead. Lexa cries harder as she feels Clarke pull away from her.

“Goodbye Lexa.” Clarke says sadly and gets into her car and drives away. Lexa lets her go.

Later that night, Lexa cries herself to sleep hoping that one day her and Clarke will meet again. And one day, her hopes will come true. But not for quite some time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this fic isn't going to be too long. there will be lots of time jumps. ive had bad writers block and writing this quick fic has helped quite a bit.
> 
> (dont worry, this is clexa endgame as always. they WILL get their happy ending)


	4. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten Year Time Jump!! Will Clexa ever get together again?

_Ten Years Later_

“Hey, how’s my favorite sister doing?” Anya asks as she strolls into the kitchen of Lexa’s bakery. Lexa rolls her eyes and continues to put the finishing touches on the wedding cake she made for a client.

“I’m your only sister, Anya.” Lexa replies dryly with hints of a small smile on her face.

“Can’t you ever take a compliment?” Anya teases back.

“Not when I know you’re just trying to butter me up.” Lexa says, turning around to grab her frosting pipette. “What’s going on?”

Anya chews on her lip for a second. This is going to be tough for Lexa to hear. “Alright..so Raven got a call from an old friend of hers last night.”

“Oh yeah..who?” Lexa says distractedly as she decorates the cake some more.

“Clarke..Clarke is coming back.”

Lexa tenses up. Raven used to be best friends with Clarke back in the day. That’s how Raven and Anya met actually. And now ten years later, Raven and Anya are married with a almost one year old pup named Drake. And Clarke...well Lexa hasn’t seen Clarke since that horrible day when Clarke walked in on her and Costia kissing. 

“Clarke?” Lexa swallows deeply. “I thought she was in Europe..” Lexa mumbles, still tense. She’s never gotten over the blonde. Sure, she has dated since Clarke. But Clarke was her first love. Her only love really.

“Yeah she just finished up and decided to come back to the states for a bit finally. She’s..she’s gonna be staying with me and Raven for a bit...at least until she decides what to do next.” Anya’s words are hesitant and careful. She sees how longing and desperate Lexa’s eyes get when Raven accidentally slips up and mentions Clarke.

Clarke never visited Polis after her and Lexa broke up. She had no reason to. Her mom moved to San Francisco and two semesters after her and Lexa broke up, Clarke transferred to a college in London. She didn’t want to be a doctor and decided to pursue art. Her mother cut off her finances so Clarke started to take whatever photography jobs she could get her hands on to make money. Eventually she became a well known fashion photographer. She’s been working all over the globe ever since.

Clarke stayed in touch with Raven but made her promise to keep her name out of conversation with Lexa unless absolutely needed and vice versa. Clarke couldn’t stand to hear the intimate details of Lexa’s life, especially after Raven let it slip that Lexa spent her first heat with Costia a few months after they broke up. After that, Clarke never wanted to hear another word about Lexa again. It just hurt too much.

Ever since then, Clarke has been involved in many high profile trysts with models and celebrities she has photographed. Her player status has been mentioned throughout the gossip magazines. Of course Lexa has heard about Clarke’s player ways. Even though it has been years, it hurts her everytime she hears about Clarke and other people. Deep down, Lexa feels like her and Clarke are unfinished.

“Lexa? You still there?” Anya asks and it immediately snaps Lexa out of her thoughts.

“Yeah. I’m still here. I’ll be fine Anya, no worries. I passed it.” Lexa says convincingly, but neither Anya or herself believe her.

///

“Fuck Lexa..” Clarke grunts as grips Lexa’s hips tighter. Lexa moves up and down on Clarke’s member, sweating and moaning. She’s still in her sundress, her panties thrown on the floor. Clarke’s shirt is still on but her pants undone so Lexa can ride her. They are on the couch upstairs in Lincoln’s house. The party is all downstairs but they’re still in a hurry because nobody can know what they’re doing.

“Clarke.. oh my god.. Clarke...” Lexa moans loudly and Clarke crashes their lips together, all teeth and tongue. Lexa’s body goes rigid and tense as her orgasm crashes into her. She moans obscenely loud, momentarily not caring if anyone can hear her. Clarke mumbles a couple expletives as she comes into the condom.

Lexa comes down from her orgasm and shakily tries to catch her breath. She can’t believe they slept together…again. Things have been really weird and tense between her and Clarke. Clarke has been staying with Raven and Anya for a month now. Lexa would occasionally come over and Clarke would be there but Clarke would keep to herself whenever Lexa was around. It hurt Lexa deeply.

Clarke was polite and curt whenever she did have to talk to Lexa..until last week. Last week, their old friend from high school Finn threw a party and everyone was there. Lexa started taking tequila shots after seeing everyone hitting on Clarke. Clarke started throwing them back heavy when she saw Lexa taking shots with some alpha girl she didn’t know. 

Eventually they ran into eachother at the end of the night and they had quick dirty sex in the bathroom. It had been soooo long for Lexa since she last was intimate with anyone. She came really quickly but it was amazing. She never thought she’d get to be with Clarke like this again. They agreed to never talk about what happened again, but now here they are doing the same thing. 

Lexa puts her head against Clarke’s forehead and they breathe in each other's scent. Clarke is still gripping onto Lexa’s hips and trying to catch her breathe. Lexa pretends for a few seconds that this is her and Clarke’s normal, that they’ve been together since high school.

“We have to get back out there.” Clarke says breathlessly. Lexa nods quietly and removes herself off Clarke. She awkwardly bends down and picks up her panties while Clarke cleans up and zips up her pants.

“Right..” Lexa mumbles and Clarke awkwardly stands there for a minute. 

“Um..” Clarke says slowly and Lexa looks up at her hopeful.

“Yeah?” Lexa asks.

“Nothing..I just...it’s silly to ignore eachother after this.” Clarke says softly. “I’ve been acting like a child. We were...our past shouldn’t affect our future.”

Lexa’s heart starts to beat really fast. Does this mean that Clarke maybe wants to try again? No, Lexa curses herself for even assuming that.

“I totally agree... I was such a brat back then and I just..Clarke, I’m so sorry for what happened with Costia.” Lexa says sincerely. She always wanted to make this right, even if Clarke doesn’t want to be anything more than friends. She has always felt so guilty.

“It wasn’t fun to walk in on..” Clarke sighs softly. “But it was a long time ago and we were young. We were never exclusive or even officially together for that matter.”

“Clarke..” Lexa says softly.

“Look I didn’t want to get into all this. I’m just saying I was being a jerk before, ignoring you, acting like we were never friends. After..well this...it would just be ridiculous to be so dismissive and quite frankly, that’s not the kind of person I want to be. Maybe we can work towards being _friends_ again.” Clarke says and Lexa nods with a sad smile on her face. Of course Clarke didn’t want to pursue anything more. But Lexa will take what she can get. Friends. That’s more than she thought she would ever get.

“I’d love to be your friend again.” Lexa says with a soft smile that doesn’t reach her eyes.

Clarke nods slowly. “Friends then.”

///

_Six Months Later_

“So Clarke, who was that gorgeous omega model that was leaving your apartment this morning when I came to pick you up for brunch?” Raven asks as she snuggles into Anya. Anya looks over at Lexa worriedly but Lexa just tenses slightly and her clenches her jaw. Nobody but Anya notices how upset Lexa is.

“That was Luna Rivers. She’s an up and coming model from Germany.” Clarke mumbles, a blush reaching her cheeks.

“Oh so you were taking her pictures this morning?” Raven asks with a smirk on her face. Clarke shrugs.

“Well the session started last night.” Clarke replies cooly. She has never been one to talk too much about her flings. She’s very tight lipped, especially since most of these models are very famous and respect their privacy immensely. Plus, it seems weird to talk about her hookups in front of Lexa.

Her and Lexa have become friends again, but there’s still a weird tension there. It doesn’t help that they still occasionally have sex. It’s not all the time. They’ll have a ‘slip up’ maybe once or twice every month. They always say it will never happen again and yet here they are.

“Must have been one hell of a session.” Raven says and Clarke rolls her eyes. 

“Can we talk about something else, please?” Clarke practically begs. 

“Okay sure..Lexa, any new romances we should know about?” Raven asks innocently. Lexa bites her lip, doing everything in her power not to look at Clarke. She knows that Clarke can’t be considered a romantic partner. They’re friends...who occasionally have sex.

“Not really..” Lexa mumbles, taking a sip of her mimosa. Clarke narrows her eyes at Lexa. She assumed Lexa was hooking up with that baker she works with named Niylah.

“What about that baker girl Niylah?” Clarke blurts out and her cheeks immediately redden. 

“Um no..” Lexa mumbles out, confused why it seems like Clarke cares. They agreed they were friends..who occasionally had sex. That’s it. Lexa would be foolish to believe Clarke wanted more.

“Well maybe she can help you with your upcoming heat.” Raven throws in with a smirk on her face. Clarke immediately tenses up, remembering how Raven told her that Lexa spent her first heat with Costia.

“No..” Lexa chuckles nervously. “I..no…” She gets flustered suddenly thinking about Clarke. Lexa was planning on asking Clarke to help her through her heat.

“Why? You have someone else in mind?” Anya asks curiously. Lexa didn’t tell her sister that her and Clarke are sleeping together, but Anya has guessed it without anyone telling her. The tension between the pair is ridiculous.

“Maybe..I just...can we change the subject?” Lexa says getting all flustered.

“Okay okay anyways…” Anya changes the subject but Clarke is still stuck on the subject that Lexa isn’t seeing anyone but her. She could have sworn that Lexa was out with others. Does she want to spend her heat with Clarke?

Clarke can’t get the idea out of her head all night.

///

_Three Weeks Later_

“So I told him that I could not make a wedding cake for 100 people in a day. Like I just don’t know what he was thinking and..Clarke?... Are you even listening to me?” Lexa waves her hands in front of Clarke and the blonde refocuses her attention on the brunette omega in front of her.

“Sorry I was just thinking.” Clarke mumbles. They’ve been hanging out a lot more these past few weeks. It’s like they are slipping back into old habits. Speaking of old habits, they have been sleeping together even more than usual lately. Clarke even stayed over Lexa’s last weekend, giving the omega hope for a maybe someday. Lexa reminds herself that that part of her and Clarke are long gone though.

“About what?” Lexa asks curiously. Clarke bites her lip. Should she tell her?

“Us actually..” Clarke says quietly. Lexa feels her heart speed up.

“Us? What about us?” Lexa shakily whispers out, afraid of what Clarke might say but also dying to know what’s going on in the alpha’s mind.

“We were good together right?” Clarke asks wistfully. Lexa bites her lip thinking back to the days when her and Clarke were in love and together. She’s never felt more at peace in her whole life. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t miss that.

“Yes..I...even though we never put a label on it, it was the best relationship I’ve ever been in..” Lexa replies calmly, but freaking out inside. She’s not sure where this conversation is going but she knows she can’t get her hopes up.

“Me too.” Clarke says with a sad smile. Lexa sucks in a small breath. 

“What about all those other girls?” Lexa says insecurely. Clarke looks off for a second, wringing her hands together. She’s not sure if she should say this. She’s not sure why but she can’t stop the words from leaving her mouth. She’s tired of guarding her heart so closely. She has been doing it since she left Lexa all those years ago. She wants more from life.

“...They weren’t you.” Clarke says softly. Lexa looks overwhelmed by all the emotions swirling in her head and heart. What does this all mean? Clarke was very adamant about this being a strictly friends with benefits situation. Lexa doesn’t like to think about it but she knows that Clarke was sleeping with other people. What does this mean?

“Clarke..” Lexa says softly, unsure what else to say.

“You said you had someone in mind for your heat..” Clarke trails off. 

“I do..um yeah…” Lexa mumbles, suddenly very shy.

“Is..I mean...are you..” Clarke stutters on her words and she feels like a teenager again. She was never like this with anyone else but Lexa.

Being with an alpha during your heat is a big step. It’s one thing to find comfort in the arms of a fellow omega or beta, but being with an alpha is a whole other level. Alpha and omegas are more prone to mate in the middle of a heat because of all the pheromones. Plus, pregnancy is a very real possibility. That’s why it hurt Clarke so much when she found out Lexa shared her first heat with none other than Costia, and only a few months after their break up.

Suddenly Lexa’s phone rings and it pops their little bubble. Lexa looks frustrated at the interruption.

“Sorry one second..” Lexa says slowly and answers her phone without looking at caller ID. “Hello?” Lexa asks annoyed. Her eyes slowly widen though.

“Costia, hi. How are things with Ophelia?” Lexa asks happily. Clarke grits her teeth as jealousy flares up inside. Clarke has been home for about 8 months and neither of them have brought up what happened with Costia. All she knows is that Costia lives a few hours away and is dating some omega named Ophelia.

“Oh that’s great! Yeah you guys can come stay at my apartment. I’d love to meet her. Okay see you soon.” Lexa ends the conversation and turns back to Clarke. As soon as she sees the blonde’s face she realizes that the mood has completely shifted.

“Sorry. I..I’m still good friends with Costia.” Lexa says weakly and Clarke looks away, sadly smiling.

“I figured as much.” Clarke says softly.

“It’s not like that between us anymore. I really need you to know that.” Lexa says seriously and truthfully. She sits next to Clarke, facing the alpha.

“It’s not really my business Lex.” Clarke says honestly. She doesn’t like it one bit but she knows that they both had so much happen between high school to now. Clarke has been with others since then and she’s sure Lexa has as well. It’s just Costia specifically that is a sore spot.

“I want you to know everything. Just please..give me a chance.” Lexa says emotionally. She hates talking about her feelings. She’s afraid Clarke is going to reject her and walk away. She has been afraid of losing Clarke again ever since the blonde came back into her life. That’s why she has greedily taken whatever Clarke has given her. Lexa has always wanted to be more than friends. Lexa doesn’t want Clarke sleeping with others. But she has come to realize that if she doesn’t tell Clarke this, Clarke will never know. She has to stop helplessly pining and waiting for the day where Clarke will profess her love. She needs more and she needs more with Clarke. 

Clarke bites her lip and stares deeply in Lexa’s eyes. She gulps heavily.

“Okay..” Clarke releases a shaky breath. “Okay.”

“I don’t know what we are doing Clarke, but I have to stop lying to myself and to you. This isn’t just friendship to me...you were never just a friend to me.” Lexa looks down and swallows heavy. “This isn’t easy for me. I don’t like feeling this..vulnerable.”

“You’re right. It’s more..but Lexa, I’m not the same kid I was in high school. I’ve changed.” Clarke says softly and it’s heartbreaking.

“I’ve changed too.” Lexa argues back weakly.

“I know you have. I see how mature and confident you’ve grown. You’re amazing Lexa, truly. I just..my career doesn’t exactly leave me in one place for too long. I haven’t been in a serious monogamous relationship..well ever. I just..this is all new for me. I don’t know how to act around you anymore. I haven’t fully let go of the past and I just..I don’t know what to do here.” Clarke responds honestly. Lexa bites her lip and looks down.

“Does that mean you don’t even want to try?” Lexa asks quietly, feeling her heartbreak.

“It means that this isn’t going to be easy for me.” Clarke says truthfully. “I don’t know how to be that same in love teen you once knew. I’m different. My life is different. And..we’re different. It’s going to be like we are starting over completely.”

“We can figure this out together.” Lexa hesitantly holds Clarke’s hands. She braces herself for Clarke’s answer to the next question she’s about to ask.

“Have you forgiven me about what happened with Costia?” Lexa asks shyly and nervously. She knows Clarke usually shuts down when Costia is brought up.

“Yes.” Clarke says softly. “I...it hurt. It still hurts if I really think about it. I just..god, I loved you so much. I poured my everything into you. I..I don’t know if I can do that again.”

Lexa sucks in a sharp breath. “I’m so sor-”

“Stop that. I forgive you. We were young. You were a kid still. Shit gets complicated. I just..relationships are messy and I can see me completely falling for you in the future again. And that scares the shit out of me. Plus, I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t still insecure about the Costia thing.”

Lexa pauses long and hard. Should she tell her this story? “Do you want to hear about me Costia?”

Clarke nods slowly. “Not particularly but I have to in order to move past.”

Lexa nods and exhales slowly. “Okay..so after that day when you left, I was a mess. I refused to talk to Costia for weeks. I was angry at myself, at her, at everyone basically. I missed you. I just wanted you by my side. And then one day, Costia came to my house yet again and we fought and cried and agreed that we should just stay friends.”

“But...Raven said you spent your first heat with her?” Clarke said slowly.

“I...yeah I did.” Lexa said quietly. “I didn’t know how to handle my first heat. It came early and I wasn’t expecting it. I called Costia over..I didn’t know what else to do. I just..I needed for it to stop and Costia was the only person I could trust to control herself.” Lexa says calmly. “I wish I could say I regret the decision but I don’t. She helped me through my heats after that and I helped her through her first rut. This lasted until college and then we stopped. But it was only during heats or ruts that we were together. After high school graduation, she confessed her feelings for me but I told her that I didn’t feel the same. It took some time to get back to being good friends again, but by our sophomore year in college, we were okay again. We haven’t been together in that way since high school.” Lexa finishes her spiel and heavily observes Clarke for a reaction.

“I see…” Clarke says with a deep exhale and a sad smile. 

“It didn’t mean anything beyond comfort. I know being with someone during heats and ruts means something to most people. And it did mean something to me. I love Costia...but it’s not a romantic love. I trust her with my life though and I trusted her enough back then to give that part of me to her and vice versa. I just..I will never forgive myself for the kiss, Clarke. God, I’ve never regretted anything more in my life. I was so in love with you. I don’t think there was a day where you didn’t pop into my head..at least for many years. You were my everything and I ruined it.”

“We were already doomed from the start Lex.” Clarke said sadly. “The timing was wrong. We weren’t in the right place to make our connection last. We has no clue how to properly communicate our feelings. We were kids. Costia kissing you was just the last straw. Us breaking up was inevitable.”

“Do you think we are still doomed?” Lexa asks quietly after quite some silence. Clarke sucks in a sharp breath and looks in Lexa’s eyes.

“I hope not.” Clarke says surely. “I’ll try to get past the Costia thing. It’s your past. I have a past as well.”

Lexa bites her lip. She really wants to know about Clarke’s romantic past after her but she doesn’t know how to broach the topic. 

“Do you have anything you want to know about my past?” Clarke asks knowingly. She could see it in Lexa’s eyes that she wants to know more.  
“Just..have you been in love since? How many people have you..um been with? I’ve seen magazine articles on you but I’m not sure how much is true..God, I feel like I’m interrogating you. Nevermind.” Lexa mumbles, her cheeks heating up.

“Hey hey..it’s okay. I’ll answer all your questions.” Clarke cups Lexa’s cheeks and presses a reassuring kiss to her forehead. “I..well it wasn’t love but the closest thing I’ve felt to that with anyone other than you was this girl named Beca. She was one of the first models I ever photographed. We always found our way back to each other, it was such a strong connection..physically. She was the first person I was with..well after you.”

Lexa feels her heart squeeze uncontrollably at that. 

“I didn’t date or hook up with anyone for about a year after things ended between us. And then I met Becca and she made things easier. She helped me get my foot in the world of fashion photography and we would meet up as much as we could. We have remained in contact through the years. The last time I saw her was..well two months ago.”

Lexa feels tears welling in her eyes. This is so much harder than she thought it would be. She knew Clarke was with others these past few months. Lexa lied and told Clarke repeatedly that was cool with being non-exclusive. She even went on a couple first dates. She was trying to convince herself she was okay with being non exclusive ‘fuck buddies’ with Clarke. She couldn’t live the lie anymore though so she stopped going on dates.

“How many people have you been with since me and you...started this again?” Lexa asks gently, looking away.

Clarke looks guilty. “Four.”

“Oh...alright...okay.” Lexa says softly but a few tears escape her eyes. Clarke moves close and wipes Lexa’s tears away with the pad of her thumb.

“They didn’t mean anything. Nobody besides you and Becca ever meant anything to me. Even with Beca, it was different. I’m not going to lie to you. I’ve been with a lot of people. I had commitment issues for years Lex. I just couldn’t help compare every lover I’ve had with you. They didn’t feel like you, taste like you, smell like you. It just was never you. And no matter how hard I tried, I could never get you out of my head.” Clarke says softly.

“I could never forget about you either.” Lexa sniffles quietly.

“Did you ever fall in love after me? It’s okay if you did.” Clarke says truthfully.

“No. No I never was in love. I cared for people, but not in love. I was in a relationship with this beta named Echo for awhile back in college. We dated on and off for a few years but it wasn’t love. She’s a VP of some big business in NYC now. We still talk. I actually introduced her to her mate Roan. Me and Echo were always better off as friends. Aside from that, I didn’t really get into relationships. I occasionally had a casual set up with this omega Monroe but no feelings. I just..I felt like I was fooling myself with relationships. I went on dates and I always felt like shit after. I needed something real and I thought I’d never find love again. I thought I messed it up with you and that was it. That was my only chance.” Lexa says honestly.

Clarke shakes her head and moves in close, their lips almost touching. Clarke kisses Lexa and Lexa completely falls into the kiss. Lexa moans softly and pulls Clarke in closer. Clarke pushes Lexa on her back deep into the couch cushions. Clarke breaks the kiss and Lexa chases her lips. Clarke chuckles softly for a second. She tucks Lexa’s curly stray hairs behind her ears and leans in close again.

“It wasn’t your only chance. We have a chance right in front of us.” Clarke raspily whispers and kisses Lexa with her all. And Clarke is right. This is their second chance at a forever. And this time, they’ll make it last.


	5. Better Than Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has something to tell Clarke. How will Clarke react to this news?

_One Year Later_

Lexa bites her lip as she stares at the test on the sink nervously. Her and Clarke have been back together for a year now and it's been good. Better than good, it has been amazing.

Admittedly though, it was really hard at first. Clarke wasn't used to the whole relationship thing and Lexa was always very jealous of all the beautiful models that Clarke had to be around for her job. It didn't help that Lexa knew Clarke had slept with some of these models before. It also didn't help that some of these photo shoots were of them naked.

So yeah at first, it definitely wasn't easy. Their first fight happened two months into their new relationship. Lexa was mad that Clarke had scheduled a photo shoot with Beca, the only other girl Clarke has apparently had genuine feelings for. It mad Lexa really insecure and she hated the feeling. She knew she could trust Clarke but her insecurities wouldn't let her sleep at night. Clarke was supposed to go to her house after the photoshoot but she was an hour late. Lexa was pissed and they fought. 

Clarke, not used to conflict like this, just left Lexa’s house in the middle of the fight. They didn't talk for two whole days until Clarke came over with roses. Lexa sobbed and apologized for being irrational, finally explaining how jealous she always is. She admitted that Clarke sleeping with others, especially while they were in the whole “friends with benefits” situation, hurt her more than she realized. Clarke apologized for hurting her and promised that she only wanted Lexa. Every girl she was ever with always fell short when compared to the green eyed omega. She told Lexa that it was like she was always chasing a phantom of her first and only love her whole life. She also apologized for storming out. They both promised to communicate better with one another and they have been stronger for it.

All of that drama was 11 months ago. Now her and Clarke are amazing. They communicate perfectly (usually) and have a loving relationship all their friends are jealous of. And while Lexa still hates the idea of beautiful naked women constantly around her girlfriend, she accepts it and trusts Clarke.

But now, they seem to be faced with a new development. A baby. They're going to have a little pup. Lexa smiles softly, her eyes beginning to water. Her and Clarke might have made a beautiful little human growing inside of her right now. Lexa's hand subconsciously moves to lay protectively on her lower belly.

Lexa nervously wonders what Clarke is going to say about this. She knows that Clarke wants pups one day but this is so soon. They haven't even moved in together, even though she basically lives at Clarke's place at this point. Still, Lexa knows Clarke is often wary of new things and this will definitely change both of their lives. 

“Lex, baby, why is the door locked?” Clarke asks sleepily, presumably just waking up. Clarke has always been a later sleeper. Lexa bites her lip and puts the pregnancy test in her pocket. She wants to be sure before she tells Clarke.

“Just a sec..” Lexa says before making her way to open the door. Clarke is waiting patiently, her bedhead hair amuck and a sleepy smile painted on her face.

“Mornin,” Clarke mumbles before kissing Lexa’s forehead and moving toward the toilet. Lexa smiles softly and then goes into the bedroom, hiding the test. Lexa comes back into the bathroom and Clarke is taking off her shirt to get into the shower. Clarke is in only a sports bra and boxers.

“Shower with me?” Clarke asks with puppy dog eyes.

“You can't shower by yourself?” Lexa teases.

“Nope.” Clarke pulls Lexa in closer by her waist. Clarke kisses up her neck to the omega’s jaw. “Too lonely.” Clarke murmurs. The alpha’s hand traveling up Lexa’s abs to her bra covered breasts. Lexa has the most pleasant of shivers from her girlfriend’s wanting touches.

Clarke kisses Lexa passionately while unhooking her bra and taking her top off. Soon they are naked and Clarke has Lexa pressed up against the cool tiles of the shower. 

“Clarke, shouldn’t we at least turn the shower on?” Lexa teases in between kisses. Clarke growls slightly before flailing one of her hands behind her to turn to water on. They both hiss at the cold water until it turns warm. 

“Better?” Clarke asks breathlessly before diving in for another kiss. Lexa nods and wraps her arms around her strong alpha. Clarke kisses down Lexa’s wet body all until she’s on her knees. Clarke sucks on one of Lexa’s thighs before taking her leg and throwing it over her shoulder. Now that she has better access to where Lexa needs her most, Clarke gets to work at making her girl feel good.

Lexa relaxes her body as Clarke’s tongue and mouth do wonders. Lexa feels Clarke’s tongue enter her and she’s done for. Lexa moans, her thighs shaking and her body tight. When comes down from her orgasm, Clarke doesn’t let up. The sensation is _almost_ too much. Lexa comes again and she feels like she would fall over if it weren’t for Clarke’s strong arms holding her steady. 

Clarke moves up her omega’s body, kissing all the skin she has access to. Lexa lazily kisses back, feeling exhausted. Clarke smiles into the kiss.

“Looks like I tired someone out.” Clarke chuckles and Lexa has a wide dopey smile on her face.

“No..I want to make you feel good too..” Lexa yawns immediately after her sentence. Clarke laughs and shakes her head.

“I think you need a midday nap.” Clarke says, watching Lexa yawn adorably again.

“But you haven’t come, babe.” Lexa pouts.

“I’m okay. I just wanted to make you feel good.” Clarke says truthfully and Lexa pecks her lips sweetly. “Come on, let’s wash up quick and then get under the covers. We can spend the day naked and watching movies.” Clarke says and Lexa beams. How could she get so lucky?

“I love you.” Lexa says with her all and Clarke smiles wide. The blonde cups Lexa’s cheeks and kisses her softly.

“I love you too baby.” 

///

_One Week Later_

“Something is off with you.” Anya says as she pulls Lexa aside at dinner. It’s Thanksgiving and the whole family is sitting in the living room watching football, drinking and stuffing their faces with appetizers. This year’s Thanksgiving is at Lexa’s parents house. Clarke’s mom is also here and so is Raven. Lexa’s cousin Roan is here too with his best friend Daisy.

“What? Nothing is off. I’m fine, better than fine.” Lexa says, trying to be convincing. She knows her big sister can read her like an open book and she really doesn’t want anyone to know about the baby until she can tell Clarke. She actually just got the phone call from the doctor last night. She wanted to wait until tonight to tell Clarke when they are alone.

“Better than fine?” Anya asks slowly. “Okay now I know something is up with you. You’re never this…” Anya narrows her eyes at her little sister. She’s glowing almost..Oh my god. “Wait! ARE YOU PREG-”

Lexa immediately puts her hand over Anya’s mouth. “Shh!!” Lexa worriedly says, looking over her shoulder to see if anyone heard her noisy sister.

“Oh I knew it! Raven had a similar glow to her when she was carrying Drake.” Anya says once she gets free from Lexa’s grip. “Why didn’t you and Clarke tell us!?”

“Shh Anya! Clarke doesn’t know yet!” Lexa whisper yells. Anya looks at her in confusion.

“What? Why?” Anya asks with a curious look on her face. Then worries dawn on her features. “Lex, tell me it's Clarke’s.” Anya says half joking.

“What? Of course it’s Clarke’s pup, you dumbass!” Lexa whisper yells again. Anya chuckles.

“Relax, I’m just pushing your buttons. You’re awfully testy right now.” Anya says with a smile on her face. 

“Probably because I wanted to tell Clarke first.” Lexa says quietly. “I’m not sure how she is going to react.” 

“Oh Lex, I’m sorry I was messing with you.” Anya says seriously, enveloping her sister in a hug. “This is a good thing right? Do you want this?”

“Of course! I’m so happy that I’m carrying Clarke and I’s pup. But I’m just a little nervous to tell Clarke, that’s all. Plus, I only just found out for sure last night.” Lexa whispers.

“Babe?” Clarke says, popping her head around the corner to find Lexa and Anya whispering closely. Clarke scrunches up her face. They see her and immediately shut up. Clarke frowns. Were they talking about her? Lexa looks almost petrified when she sees Clarke. Clarke thinks back...did she do something to upset her?

“Clarke!” Lexa squeaks out. “What are you doing here?” Lexa sputters out nervously. Anya chuckles a little.

“What?” Clarke asks slowly. What does Lexa mean by that? “Um the food is ready. And Roan and his friend Daisy just got here.”

“Oh great! We will be right there.” Lexa squeaks out again. Why is her voice doing that? Oh god, Clarke is looking at her suspiciously. Maybe she already knows. Or maybe Lexa is just acting really off. Clarke nods and walks away, confused. Lexa looks at Anya with worried eyes and Anya just laughs lightly.

“Kid, relax. You’re freaking out for no reason. Clarke loves kids. Look at how she is with Drake. Now relax and let’s go have a nice dinner. Stop freaking out, you’re freaking Clarke out and she doesn’t even know what is going on.” Anya says and Lexa nods.

The dinner is nice..but there is an obvious tension. Roan’s friend Daisy is an alpha and newly single apparently. She keeps glancing at Lexa and flirting. Clarke is fuming. Her alpha is out of control right now and she has no idea why. It’s like she’s suddenly more overprotective than usual. She can’t explain it. Her alpha must sense something she doesn’t. Maybe her rut is coming early.

After dinner, everyone is mingling having separate conversations in different rooms. Daisy is sitting too close to Lexa on the couch, Clarke thinks. Clarke decides to go over and sit next to her girlfriend, feeling very protective. 

“So Lexa, you own your own business? That’s so impressive.” Daisy basically purrs. Lexa politely smiles.

“It’s just a little ole bakery.” Lexa says modestly. Daisy’s eyes light up when she sees Lexa’s blush. Lexa blushes whenever someone compliments her and Clarke knows that, but she’s still so jealous right now. Lexa isn’t even entertaining the flirting and she knows that but still. 

“Don’t be so modest. I’ll have to stop by one day soon and try out something sweet.” Daisy says suggestively. Clarke growls and bares her teeth, unable to control it anymore. 

“Clarke!” Lexa whisper scolds her girlfriend. Clarke has never acted like this before. Lexa knows that Daisy was flirting with her and that’s what she kept bringing up Clarke into the conversation every chance she got. It was very obvious she wasn’t interested and that’s why Lexa doesn’t understand Clarke’s reaction to this. Clarke is never jealous like this. Suddenly an idea pops into her head. Clarke has been slightly more protective lately. Maybe Clarke’s alpha senses that Lexa is carrying her pup even before Clarke consciously knows it. 

Daisy excuses herself, scurrying over to Roan. All eyes are on Clarke and Lexa right now. Lexa cups her girlfriend’s cheeks worriedly. “Clarke, are you okay?”

“I just..” Clarke huffs out in frustration, her eyes still glowing their wolf shade. “My protective instinct is way higher than usual. My alpha has been going nuts. I feel clingier than usual, like I always need to make sure you’re alright. I can’t explain it. I think maybe my rut is coming early or something.” Clarke mumbles, embarrassed for causing a scene at her girlfriend’s parent’s house.

“Oh baby, it’s not your rut.” Lexa says softly before pulling Clarke in for a warm hug. 

“How do you know?” Clarke sighs, smelling Lexa’s scent and immediately relaxing further in her girlfriend’s arms. Lexa bites her lip.

“Come with me..” Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and brings her upstairs.

“Lexa? Dessert is almost ready.” Her mom calls out from the kitchen once she sees Lexa and Clarke making their way upstairs.

“We will be down later Mom. Just start without us.” Lexa calls back and then continues upstairs. She brings Clarke to her old childhood bedroom.

“What’s going on Lexa? I can tell something isn’t right. You have been acting weird and now my alpha feels more alert than usual. Something is different between us, I just can’t figure out what it is.” Clarke says nervously. Lexa sits on the bed and pats the open space next to her. “No, I don’t want to sit down. Sitting down means that there is bad news. Are you okay?...Are you...are you breaking up with me?” Clarke rambles when she’s nervous. Her heart is beating so fast.

“No Clarke, god no.” Lexa chuckles. Her facial features soft and her voice calm. “And I'm better than fine. But I do need to tell you something though and I want you close to me when I tell you. I promise it’s not a bad thing...well, at least I don’t think it’s a bad thing." It’s Lexa’s turn to nervously ramble now.

Clarke bites her lip and nods slowly. She hesitantly makes her way over to the bed and sits next to Lexa.

“I’m sorry I have been so on edge lately..It’s just...well I found something out recently and I wasn’t sure how to tell you.” Lexa says, trying to keep her voice steady. “I wanted to wait until later to tell you when we got back to your place and had some privacy. But you need to know. I didn’t realize how much this was affecting you.”

“You can tell me anything.” Clarke says gently, worried out of her mind. Her mind is coming up with a million horrible possibilities of what Lexa needs to say.

“Clarke..I’m pregnant.” Lexa whispers the words out and Clarke’s eyes widen slightly. The blonde’s blue eyes immediately are drawn to Lexa’s stomach then back to her eyes and then to her stomach again.

“You’re..” Clarke starts and then trails off.

“Pregnant, yes.” Lexa’s voice cracks. She’s worried this isn’t something Clarke is ready for.

“I..” Clarke starts up again. Lexa bites her lip, patiently waiting for some sort of reaction from Clarke. “We are gonna have a pup?” Clarke says slowly, still processing the information.

“Yes..” Lexa whispers out. Clarke looks at Lexa’s lips next and the next thing Lexa knows, Clarke is kissing her excitedly. Lexa catches up to the moment and kisses her back until they are both breathless. 

“Will you move in with me?” Clarke blurts out and Lexa looks confused for a moment, still catching her breath. The question is so random.

“Move in with you?” Lexa asks and Clarke nods.

“We are going to have a baby, Lexa.” Clarke says softly. “Me and you...we made a baby.” Clarke says in awe, her hand reaching out to touch her girlfriend’s stomach. “I don’t want to waste another second. We basically live together already. I don’t want to be away from you anymore and I don’t want to miss any important moments in our family’s life.” Clarke says quietly. Lexa begins to tear up. Clarke just called them a family. Lexa smiles wide.

“Yes..I want to live with you.” Lexa smiles wide and Clarke smiles back. Clarke cups her cheeks and kisses her passionately. "God, I love you so much." 

"I love you too baby." Clarke replies before reattaching their lips together. Both know that this is the start of one of the most exciting chapters in their little family's lives and they just can't wait for it to begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and opinions are much loved and appreciated :)


	6. If We Were Mated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Year Time Jump! Why hasn't our favorite couple mated yet?

_3 Years Later_

“Baby, where is Roman’s coat?” Clarke calls out to Lexa who is upstairs still getting ready for work. Clarke doesn’t have work today, only working when models are in the area. When Clarke has fashion shoots, she tries to schedule them around Lexa’s busy schedule at the bakery. It works out quite well actually. Their routine they’ve created for taking care of their adorable little baby boy Roman is very well thought out.

Lexa’s bakery is very successful and Clarke’s fashion shoots are well sought after so they do not have to worry about money. Instead, both parents decided to scale back their hours so that they didn’t have to really put Roman in daycare. They were lucky that their schedules allowed this.

“Um..I think it’s...oh it’s in here!” Lexa calls out. Clarke smiles and comes upstairs, carrying a giggling Roman in her arms. Roman is all Lexa. Her has curly brown hair and deep green eyes. He is perfect.

“Mommy! Hi Mommy!” Roman chirps out excitedly when he sees Lexa. Lexa turns around. She’s still getting ready for work so she’s running around the room in a button down blouse and a pair of Clarke’s boxers, looking for a pair of pants to wear for the day.

“Goodmorning, my sweet prince.” Lexa says, all smiles. She comes over and kissing Clarke goodmorning...again. Then she takes their baby boy from Clarke and covers his cheeks with kisses.

“Mommy!” Roman giggles at Lexa's kisses and Clarke smiles, looking on at the scene. How could she get so lucky?

“Got it, thanks babe.” Clarke says happily, grabbing the their sweet baby boy's little coat out of the closet and taking Roman in her arms again. 

“No problem. I’ll be home late tonight.” Lexa asks while humming and picking out her pants from the drawer.

“No problem love, I’ll cook and save you a plate. I’m thinking salmon today. Is that okay?” Clarke says and Lexa hums in response meaning a yes.

“Alright I love you. I’ll see you tonight.” 

“Love you too!”

///

Lexa gets off work earlier than she expected. She looks at her phone on her way home and realizes that she has gotten a text from Clarke.

 **From Clarke :** Hey baby, ran into one of Roman’s friends from the daycare at the park. I invited him and his aunt over for dinner. Just a heads up! Love you.

Lexa texts a quick response back and hurries back home. She doesn’t mind that Clarke invited over one of Roman’s friends.

“I’m home!” Lexa calls out and sees Clarke at the table with Roman, an adorable little boy with black hair and deep brown eyes, and a gorgeous tan woman. A beta, Lexa can immediately smell it.

“Mommy!” Roman says happily while munching on his tater tots.

“Hey Lex.” Clarke gets up and pecks Lexa on the lips, before turning around to introduce Lexa to their guests. “Lex, this little guy is Diego and this is his aunt Julia.”

Lexa looks at them warmly until she spots the little look of surprise on Julia’s face. It’s subtle but she can tell this Julia person is caught off guard by Lexa’s presence. 

“Nice to meet you guys.” Lexa says cheerily, extending her hand out to Julia. Julia smiles gently at her.

“Pleasure to meet you as well, Lexa.” Julia says honestly. She didn’t realize the beautiful alpha was with someone. Usually if you’re with someone and you have children with them, you’re mated. So when Julia didn’t see any mating mark on Clarke, she assumed that Clarke didn’t have a mate. She didn’t want to be rude and outright ask either, in case the subject was a sensitive one. She guesses she has her answer now though. 

“I didn’t realize you had a mate, Clarke.” Julia says honestly but still politely. 

“Oh uh...we aren’t mated.” Clarke laughs it off, not realizing at all that this Julia character was interested in her. It’s not like she was even hitting on her. She was just being friendly.

“Oh?” Julia asks, surprised. She’s not one to be traditional but usually the call to mate is very strong, especially after having children.

“It just never happened...but she’s my girl, always has been. She’s the only one for me.” Clarke smiles dreamily at Lexa and pulls Lexa on her lap and wraps her arms around the omega. She kisses her cheek sweetly. 

“Now that’s just adorable.” Julia says truthfully. Not realizing Clarke has someone is awkward because she was interested in the alpha. It’s hard being single while raising your brother’s son so when she met Clarke, she really thought the alpha was a catch. But now that she sees that Clarke isn’t a single parent, she will respectfully bow out. Besides, Diego really seems to like Roman so she doesn’t want to ruin this for her nephew. 

“So tell me a little bit about yourself Julia.” Lexa says softly, moving off Clarke’s lap to grab a plate of food for herself. 

“Well me and Diego just moved here a few months ago. My brother is deployed overseas and his wife passed away shortly after Diego was born. Complications from the birth.” Julia says and Lexa’s eyes soften.

“Oh I’m so sorry.” Lexa responds genuinely. Now she feels bad for being jealous. 

“Thank you.” Julia says and tries to change the subject. They all chat while Diego and Roman blabber to one another. It’s the start of a great friendship actually, albeit awkward beginnings. But that night also makes Lexa think about a thought she hasn’t really spent much time on before. Why aren’t her and Clarke mated?

Later that night, Roman is sound asleep in his superman bed. Her and Clarke are fooling around a bit. Lexa is on top of Clarke and they’re making out. Before it gets too heated though, Lexa stops kissing Clarke and presses her forehead against Clarke’s.

“Is something wrong, hon?” Clarke asks breathlessly. Lexa has been in her own head ever since Julia and Diego left earlier tonight.

“Not really..I just...why was Julia so surprised that I exist?” Lexa says gently, knowing Clarke didn’t really mean any harm by not bringing her up. Lexa trusts Clarke with her all.

“Oh baby..don’t be jealous.” Clarke says softly, pressing a kiss to Lexa’s temple. “I guess I just didn’t bring you up, which is insane because I can never stop talking about how sexy and brilliant you are.” Clarke says while kissing Lexa’s neck. “We really just chatted about the kids and the daycare center. I should have mentioned you though. I’m so sorry.” Clarke says apologetically, cupping Lexa’s cheeks. “I don’t want you to ever have any reason to be jealous. I only see you, baby.”

Lexa smiles softly. “I know that.” Lexa kisses Clarke, almost getting too lost in the kiss. “I’m very secure with our relationship. But I mean, look at you, I know people want you.” Lexa says honestly and then shrugs. “I’m used to it.”

“Hey hey wait just a second.” Clarke says more seriously. “I’m happy you’re secure with our relationship. I am too. But have you taken a look at yourself in the mirror lately? Lexa, you’re absolutely stunning. So many people want you. Whenever I come in with Roman to visit you at the bakery, you have a line of people out the door who are drooling at you.” Clarke says with a hint of a smirk on your face. 

“Clarke..” Lexa says, blushing. She tucks her head in between Clarke’s neck and shoulders.

“I’m serious. You should see the scowls on their faces when I come behind the counter and kiss you and put Roman in your arms.” Clarke says delicately, stroking Lexa’s hair. Clarke rarely gets jealous anymore and neither does Lexa. Lexa trusts Clarke and Clarke trusts Lexa. They know that even if someone hits on the other, they would never in a million years do anything about it except brushing it off. It just so happens that both girls happen to be a little oblivious about when people are hitting on them.

“That’s my point though, baby.” Lexa says softly, inhaling Clarke’s scent and going wild for it. “If we were mated, nobody would even think of hitting on you or me. They would know we are taken.”

“You want to mate then? Because you don’t want people to hit on us anymore?” Clarke laughs gently and Lexa scoffs.

“No..of course not. It’s more than that. I think we haven’t mated yet because we already feel so connected, so in sync with one another. It already feels like we are one.” Lexa says just above a whisper. The tips of her fingers ghosting over Clarke’s collarbones. Clarke shivers. 

“We are one.” Clarke states honestly. Lexa is her everything. She always has been. Clarke turns a little so she can look at Lexa in the eyes.

“Life has been so hectic since Roman was born and we have tried to be there for him every step of the way while still managing to find time for each other and time for our careers. Don’t get me wrong, I couldn’t love the life we have created anymore than I do. I am so happy and undeniably maddeningly irrevocably in love with you, Lex. But yeah, you’re right. We should be mated. We love each other. We only want each other forever. I’m really slow on next steps in relationships, frustratingly slow. I just don’t put much thought into change. But this would be a change for the better. And I love you so fucking much.” Clarke purrs and kisses Lexa’s cheeks. Lexa smiles wide. 

“Clarke..” Lexa says all smiles.

“So Lexa, love of my life, mother of our beautiful pup, will you be my mate?” Clarke says charmingly. Lexa tears up a little. 

“Yes. Of course.” Lexa kisses Clarke soundly and Clarke rolls Lexa so that she’s on her back. They have sex and cuddle until they fall asleep, feeling loved and safe in one another's arms.

///

_One Week Later_

“Thanks for watching him, Anya.” Lexa says on the phone while also lighting some candles around the house and dimming the lights. 

“Yeah yeah..go have a fun time. Don’t worry Drake loves playing with Roman. They’ll have a fun weekend together.” Anya says and Lexa smiles.

“Is it weird that I’m a little..I don’t know...nervous?” Lexa says, giddy with excitement. “I mean this is Clarke. She was my first and I mean we have a lot of se-”

“I’m gonna cut you off right there.” Anya says, fake gagging. “I did not need about all the s-e-x that my baby sister has.” Anya says in a whisper because Drake and Roman are playing across the room. 

Lexa rolls her eyes. “Ugh you’re the worst. I’m trying to tell you I’m nervous.”

“I know, I know but you have no reason to be. Mating is a really intimate, loving experience. And Clarke loves you. You love Clarke. You have a child together. You live together. It doesn’t get more intimate than that. You just jumped over a step.” Anya says with a smile on her face. As much as she doesn’t want to know the details, Anya is happy that Clarke and Lexa are together. She loves them as a couple and is happy that her sister is so happy. She has never seen Lexa happier than with Clarke. 

“You’re right. You’re right.” Lexa says, trying to reassure herself. Lexa hears the front door unlock and her body tenses a bit in anticipation and nerves of what is to come. “I have to go. She’s home!”

“Okay. Good luck kid.” Anya says and Lexa hangs up the phone. 

Lexa looks down at herself and takes in her appearance. She’s wearing a tight bustier, one that she just bought in mind for this. It’s black lace with beige undertones. Her usually modest breasts are bursting out and her tan toned legs are on show. She knows that Clarke is going to go absolutely wild for her. Lexa looks around the room and takes it in. It’s dark with only the candles serve as romantic lighting. Lexa is abuzz with nerves.

“Lexa?” Clarke calls out from the hallway. Lexa bites her lip.

“In here.” Lexa calls out and she can hear Clarke taking of her heels and coat. Clarke just had a long photography session. Lexa closed up the bakery early today and got Anya and Raven to watch Roman for them. She is trying to surprise Clarke. A surprise mating. Oh god. What if Clarke doesn’t want to do this right now? Lexa is suddenly way more nervous than before.

“Lexa?” Clarke chuckles while making her way through the dark hallway. “What’s going on?” Clarke says lightly right before moving to turn the light on in their living room. 

“Wait! Don’t..don’t turn the light on.” Lexa says hurriedly. Clarke halts her movements and turns to take in her breathtaking girlfriend. Clarke immediately feels a certain part of her wake up. Lexa looks fucking sexy as ever. Clarke can barely repress the growl begging to rumble from her chest. 

“Holy shit Lexa.” Clarke says with her mouth wide open. 

“I wanted to surprise you.” Lexa says simply, biting her lip and nerves evident in her eyes. 

“I’m certainly very surprised.” Clarke says, still in shock. Clarke opens up her arms and pulls Lexa in close, inhaling her scent. Clarke groans, her lips pressed up close to Lexa’s tiny ears. “You’re so fucking sexy.” Clarke whispers and Lexa shivers slightly. Lexa can feel Clarke’s strong arms wrapped around her and her hands roaming her backside. Clarke starts kissing her neck enthusiastically and pulls on Lexa’s hair slightly with on her hands just like she knows Lexa likes it. Lexa’s eyes roll into the back of her head, enjoying Clarke’s touches immensely.

“Clarke, wait wait.” Lexa says with a husky voice. Clarke’s lips immediately peel off Lexa’s neck with a pout.

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asks curiously.

“I just..I think we need to talk for a second first.” Lexa says softly, leading Clarke to the couch. Clarke obliges and they both sit down. Clarke pushes Lexa’s hair behind her ears lovingly and Lexa smiles. “I know we talked about mating before...I just um..well I…”

“You want to mate tonight?” Clarke says knowingly, her eyes happy.

“Yes..” Lexa says with a blush. Clarke bites her lip and kisses her softly. 

“I want that too Lex. Mating with you has been the only thing on my mind since we talked about it last week..but what about Roman? We can’t mate with him in the house.” Clarke says gently. The mating process is similar to a combined rut and heat. Once the alpha and omega complete the biting bond, they both go into immediate heat and rut and although it doesn’t last as long as a usual heat and rut, it still lasts about two days. It’s intense.

“Roman is staying with Anya for the weekend.” Lexa says softly and Clarke laughs lightly.

“You got this all figured out don’t you?” Clarke says and kisses Lexa.

“I’m sorry. I thought a surprise would be..” Lexa starts but Clarke gently shushes her.

“Shh I love this. I love this surprise so much. I love you so much.” Clarke kisses Lexa and growls a little when the kissing starts to get more intense. “Let’s go to the bed.” Clarke and Lexa stand up and Clarke immediately picks Lexa up. Lexa gasps slightly and kisses Clarke hard. Clarke manages to get them to their bed and softly throws Lexa on the bed before crawling on top of her. 

Lexa helps Clarke out of her top and her pants. Clarke is kissing Lexa fiercely in just her boxers and her bra. “You look so fucking hot in this thing.” Clarke says breathlessly while tugging at the straps of Lexa’s lingerie. Lexa smiles with a slight blush on her face. She’s never felt as confident and as sexy in the bedroom as she does with Clarke.

Clarke’s hands are all over her body and Lexa loves it. Clarke is grinding on her and Lexa can’t stop the moan from leaving her throat. She can feel how hard Clarke is. Everything feels three times more erotic since they now they are going to mate. 

“Can we get you out of this?” Clarke mumbles next and Lexa nods. Lexa wiggles out of Clarke’s grasp and giggles when she hears Clarke’s playful growl. Lexa stands up and gets out of the intricate lingerie. She looks at Clarke who is on the bed basically ravaging Lexa with her blue eyes. Clarke’s eyes have turned to their wolf shade, something that usually only happens during ruts or intense moments of arousal. Lexa blushes, feeling herself grow insanely wet. Lexa is completely nude. Clarke appreciates her girlfriend’s body.

Lexa climbs back on the bed, this time with Clarke on her back. Lexa kisses Clarke before starting a slow grind on Clarke’s member. Clarke whimpers and grabs at Lexa’s ass possessively. Lexa loves when Clarke’s aggressive side comes out. 

“Hold on love.” Clarke says as she unhooks her own bra. While Clarke does that, Lexa takes off Clarke’s boxers. Clarke quickly switches their positions so that Lexa is on her back again. Clarke and Lexa kisses for quite some time until Clarke’s hands finally wander down to where Lexa needs her most. Lexa moans gently as Clarke’s nimble fingers explore her wet folds. Lexa stares into Clarke’s eyes as Clarke’s two fingers enter her. It feels so erotic, so intimate, so right.

“Clarke..” Lexa mumbles out just above a whisper. Clarke kisses her softly before removing her fingers just when Lexa was about to reach her peak. Lexa whines at the loss of sensation. Clarke starts kissing her breasts, her nipples, everywhere really. Clarke’s mouth reaches her core and Lexa sighs out in delight and anticipation. When Clarke’s mouth encircles Lexa’s clit, the omega knows she’s done for.

“G-gonna come..Cla..Clarke!” Lexa barely can make words out, it feels so good. God, she feels like she’s about to explode. She’s so fucking close. “Yes! Yes! Oh god, Clarke!” 

Lexa comes with Clarke’s name on her tongue. Clarke kisses up Lexa’s body until she reaches her lips. Lexa can taste herself on Clarke’s lips. Lexa kisses her softly. Clarke’s fingers find their way back to Lexa’s inner thighs, teasing her a bit and giving the omega a chance to recover.

“Are you too sensitive, baby? Do you need a break? We have all the time in the world.” Clarke says in a raspy voice. Lexa gulps and breathes out deeply, still trying to catching her breath. She has a satisfied, dopey smile on her face.

“No no..” Lexa mumbles out, her voice thick with arousal. “I’m ready.”

Clarke immediately kisses her again and starts to line up her member with Lexa’s entrance. “Lex, do we want to use a condom?” Clarke asks softly and knowingly.

Clarke and Lexa have been talking for quite some time about having another pup. They both agreed that they wanted to start trying for another pup very soon. They’re ready for another child and they don’t want their children to be too far apart in age. Lexa just stopped using birth control like a month and a half ago but they still have been using condoms. But still, Clarke knows a mating that will surely bring about a mini heat and rut will have a higher change in pregnancy. And it’s not like they will be using an emergency after heat pills either.

“No..I want to start trying for another.” Lexa says with big heart eyes and Clarke smiles wide at her. Suddenly, this is so much more intimate. Not only are they going to mate for the first time, they are now officially trying for another child. There is something so incredibly beautiful about trying to have a baby with your partner that Clarke and Lexa are now experiencing for the first time. They love Roman more than anything in this world, but he was not planned. This is a new experience for them, actively trying to conceive. 

“God, I love you so much.” Clarke says and kisses her girlfriend soundly. Clarke thrusts up slightly, pushing in a little. Lexa sighs loudly. Clarke starts thrusting her hips, moving inside more and more. She knows Lexa is very tight to this day and she knows Lexa enjoys it best when she starts off slow. 

Clarke stares into the love of her life’s eyes as she starts a steady, slow love making rhythm. Everything is perfect in this moment. Everything else fades away. Suddenly, it’s only Clarke and Lexa. 

Moans and cries of passion fill their air. It feels like forever and one second at the same time, like time has almost stood still. When both girls feel their orgasms coming close, they position to bite each others necks.

“I love you, Clarke.” Lexa whispers against the neck of her lover.

“I love you, Lexa.” Clarke whimpers back.

And with their quiet, passionate declarations of love, Clarke and Lexa mark one another. They feel the mate marks taking hold. It’s a out of body experience almost. It’s the most transcendent experience of either of their lives. In this moment, both girls briefly wonder why they waited so long. This is everything.

When their bond is complete and their wanton desire for one another is momentarily sated, they kiss one another for the first time as a mated couple. Every heartache, every kiss, every touch. It all brought them to this moment. A moment where they not only cemented their love for one another with mating marks, but also the moment where they conceived their little Naomi - the second but not the last addition of their little family. Everything is as it should be. Clarke and Lexa are together, happy, and eternally in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is the end for now!!! but i will be hopefully adding more to this story!! if you leave comments of moments in clexa's life that you would like to see, i will certainly make an effort to write about them! i hope to include more of their lives but first i have to get back to my other fics as well. sound off in the comment section of what you've thought of this fic!!! thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> so I've had serious writer's block and thus before I continue my other fics I needed to start a new one for some inspiration. This one won't be too long but there will be ANGST!!! (Happy ending of course though)


End file.
